


Icarus disease

by Andr34AQ



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (Devil's Due Comics), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Capítulos cortos, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Final feliz?, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Voltron, allurance, klance, klangst, voltron80s
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andr34AQ/pseuds/Andr34AQ
Summary: Enamorarse es ese sentimiento que te hace volar, que pasaría si fuera de manera literal?Cuando alguien se enamora comienzas elevándote, como los astronautas, descubriendo un nuevo mundo y dando pequeños saltos con elevaciones, si embargo mientras el sentimiento va creciendo, esa elevación lo hará de igual manera, logrando que tu cuerpo “vuele”. Si tú amor no es correspondido puedes verte ya como un globo, flotando por los cielos hasta que, finalmente, explotan por la presión.Una cura es la que aún no se encuentra para esta enfermedad, de la misma manera que no hay cura para el amor. Cuidado a quienes desean encontrar el amor, pues es un arma de doble filo.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Adiós astronauta

La gente comenzó a abrir sus paraguas, la lluvia no estaba pronosticada, pero siempre llegaba de sorpresa... sobre todo la lluvia roja, una común en la ciudad. Los murmullos empezaban sobre las especulaciones de quién podría ser el afectado: ¿Algún chico? ¿Alguna chica? ¿Ya sabrá la otra persona? Preguntas comunes, siempre era una triste noticia la lluvia roja. De rato comenzaron a caer los restos, frente a un niño parecía que cayó un dedo... pero no se podía estar seguro. Las reacciones al principio eran horrorosas: niños gritando y gente llorando; pero conforme pasó el tiempo, por muy terrible que suene, la gente se comenzó a acostumbrar, reaccionando solo con caras tristes y múltiples rumores.

Lance comenzó a salir con Allura, era la noticia del momento y con esta ambos dejaron un mar de lagrimas y corazones rotos a su paso. 

Keith por otro lado, era uno de los solteros más codiciados del pueblo, mejor amigo de Lance, cosa que los convertía en un dúo glorioso, dejando sin baba a cualquier que los viera, ningún truco de magia hipnotiza tanto como ese par. A pesar de todo Keith era el típico chico emo alias nunca me enamoraré y fue tal su terquedad que ni el mismo notaba el pequeño flote de sus pies, cada vez que pensaba en su mejor amigo. 

Con esta enfermedad los peores eran quienes eran rechazados, luego los que estaban enamorados de alguien con pareja, estaban también quienes vivían enamorados desde la distancia, aceptando su destino y por último los que no sabían que estaban enamorados.  
Quienes no sabían que estaban enamorados hacían su prose so más largo y en algunos casos doloroso. Ellos no sabían sobre sus sentimientos por lo que esos primeros pasos de astronauta se volvían indetectables y después de esto, cuando comenzaban a flotar, muchos caían en la desesperación al no saber, o no aceptar, la causa de su enfermedad. 

Keith caminaba al lado de Lance, yendo hacia el parque donde habían quedado con el resto de amigos, donde Allura estaría esperando a Lance. Keith caminaba, caminaba ajeno a la pequeña elevación que tenían sus pasos, andaba ajeno a las explosiones que tenía su corazón por el simple hecho de andar al lado de Lance. 

Lance por el contrario estaba acostumbrado a la seriedad de Keith, le gustaba y apreciaba el silencio cómodo que tenían al caminar, pero hoy no iba a aguantarlo; Lance quería hacer reír a Keith, quería sacarle sonrisas ese día por lo que lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr. Él tenía los pies largos a comparación con los de Keith por lo que por cada paso que daba Lance, Keith tenía que dar cuatro.

Ambos chicos iban corriendo, la risa de Lance era contagiosa, tanto que provocaba pequeñas risas a su amigo que trataba de mantener la marcha y no verse arrastrado. Corrían de la mano, esquivando obstáculos imaginarios y saltando sobre las bancas, corrían mientras cantaban la más hermosa de las canciones: la risa, y por un momento se volvieron un entero. Keith sonreía y llevaba las mejillas sonrojadas por andar corriendo, a Lance se le marcaban hoyuelos en las mejillas y sonreía tanto que parecía que dolía, pero ambos eran felices. Y entonces llegaron al parque. 

Lance soltó la mano de Keith en el momento que la vió, la sonrisa se le ensanchó aún más y soltó otra de sus risas, corrió con los brazos abiertos para llegar y abrazar a su novia, la sostenía mientras giraba y le gritaba al mundo su amor. Sí, cualquiera estaría encantado de tener a alguien como Lance. 

Keith estaba parada, ahí donde lo soltó Lance, observando a la pareja con una pequeña sonrisa triste, sin percatarse de como su elevación era más notoria, ya no eran saltos de astronauta: oficialmente flotaba y puede que fueran solo unos milímetros, pero lo hacía. Keith dejo de tocar el suelo.


	2. Las copias del mar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith descubre sus sentimientos.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que Keith había tocado al suelo, sorprendentemente él seguía sin notarlo. Era sábado y se juntarían en la playa, estarían todos saltando las olas, haciendo castillos de arena y tomando el sol; una linda tarde para todos. 

Para Lance no había mejor sentimiento que sentir la arena entre los dedos, nada mejor que aspirar la sal del mar y ningún mejor sonido que el de las olas y las gaviotas. La playa es parte de su mundo, de su vida y él definitivamente no podría vivir sin ella. 

Las olas del mar siempre tan majestuosas no se comparaban a los ojos de Allura según él, esos ojos azules con rastros de rosa era en lo que se basaban los colores del mar al atardecer.

Para Lance, el mar era un copión, algo con envidia, y quizá pudo llegar antes que los humanos, pero nunca fue tan hermoso hasta que llegó la humanidad, sin nadie que lo apreciará. Claro que según Lance, el mar se convirtió en lo que es tratando de igualar los más bellos ojos de los humanos, esos ojos que le quitaban su atención y que hipnotizaban a más de una persona. 

Fuera de la burbuja de los enamorados estaban Keith y Pidge, dos buenos amigos que no soportaban el mar, estaban sentados en las sillas bajo la sombrilla, dos amargados juntos se podría decir.   
El hecho de que a Keith no le guste el mar no quiere decir que no sepa la belleza de este, a él siempre le habían dicho que tenía los ojos más lindos de todos: ojos de galaxia; a quien le importa lo que está allá arriba cuando aquí tienes a lo más bello de todo, eso era lo que él opinaba.   
Podrían haber mil estrellas clasificadas como las más lindas, las constelaciones más deslumbrantes, y ni aún así se acercarían a lo bello del mar, tan cerca y tan bello, con su brillo propio.

Keith, muy en el fondo, sabía a qué le recordaba el mar, aunque más un qué es un quién. A Keith le recordaban a Lance. A Lance con los ojos más lindos de todos, ojos que llevan encapsulados pedazos del mar. Siempre se preguntó cómo le había hecho para atrapar al mar, cuando conoció a Lance supó que si de haber existido un Dios, este tiene favoritos. 

Keith se quitó sus tenis, quería sentirse más cerca del mar y fue ahí cuando lo descubrió: ese sentimiento que amaba Lance, él no podía sentirlo. Keith no sentía la arena en sus dedos, solo por milímetros pero eran suficientes para privarlo de tal sentimiento. La desesperación cruzó sus ojos solo por un momento, esa incertidumbre lo invadió por segundos y solo necesitó de esos mismos segundos para comprender todo. Lance.

Lance. 

La respuesta a su problema, esa razón a su futura muerte sería su mejor amigo, y Lance estaba ajeno a todo, solo a unos pasos de la mano de Allura. Keith los observó con la cara más seria de todas, imaginándose a si mismo tomado de la mano en ese atardecer. Él quería ser ella. 

Keith no era ningún tonto, solo le faltaban esos pequeños empujoncitos para que se diera cuenta. A Keith le bastó no sentir la arena para comprenderlo todo, estaba enamorado, lo aceptaba al igual que aceptaba la enfermedad con la que venía. 

Lo sabía, sabía que estaba perdido. Keith veía a quien se suponía era su mejor amigo de la mano de Allura, de una de las mujeres más lindas del pueblo, lo veía y sentía paz y felicidad. Veía la sonrisa boba de Lance, esos ojos de un enamorado y lo supo, él de verdad estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo y precisamente eso sería su muerte. 

No importaba. A Keith no le importaba morir de amor, a él le bastaba saber que Lance era feliz, y verlo desde lejos era suficiente para él. Tendría que inventarse alguna historia, algo que resultara creíble cuando comenzara a flotar más, no querría quitarle esa sonrisa a Lance, ni que derramara lagrimas por él y mucho menos que se sintiera culpable. 

El atardecer había desaparecido, el mar ahora resplandecía con las estrellas y verlo reflejado en los ojos de Lance solo hizo que Keith se enamorará un poquito más y a la vez le brindó un nuevo sentimiento, se sintió lleno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno otro capítulo más, ya Keith sabe lo que siente, sabe que tiene la horrible enfermedad, pero más importante aún, Keith es feliz. 
> 
> ¿Que les parece?   
> Como siempre Kuddos, comentarios, todo es bienvenido! 
> 
> Un beso a todos.


	3. Mentiras a medias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith dice la verdad.

Una vez que Keith había aceptado sus sentimientos no había vuelta atrás, la enfermedad avanzaba rápido, no se iba con rodeos y eso a Keith le encantaba.   
Podrán llamarlo masoquista, decirle idiota o mononeuronal, pero a Keith le fascinaba ver crecer a la enfermedad. Amaba saber lo grande que eran sus sentimientos, que con cada paso que daba y cada centímetro que se separaba del suelo era un centímetro más de amor que tenía su cuerpo. 

Keith estaba loco. 

Era día de semana, día de escuela y mientras entraba al colegio se preparaba mentalmente para la gran mentira que tenía hecha. En realidad era muy simple, en cuanto lo vieran flotar, actuaría como si nada y una vez preguntaran diría que conoció a alguien, ya para que no se preocuparan diría que piensa que es reciproco y que pronto se declararía; algo sencillo, sí, pero con un poco de suerte funcionaria.

-¡Keith, estás flotando! ¿Quién es? ¿Cuándo, cómo? - la voz preocupada de Hunk se dejó escuchar sólo vió a sus amigos. 

Todos tenían semblantes preocupados; Pidge que nunca se le veía mucha emoción en su rostro que no fuera de disgusto realmente parecía afectada por la noticia, y Lance, Lance sólo tenía el semblante serio, su vista pasaba de sus pies a su cara y parecía que su rostro se ponía aún más neutro. ¿Estará molesto? 

-No se preocupen, de verdad, es alguien que conocí hace unas semanas. Cuando fuí con Shiro y Adam de visita.No, Hunk no les diré aún quien es, aunque estoy bastante seguro que es reciproco entonces no tiene porqué preocuparse. - Después de esa oración donde Keith aseguraba que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos Hunk y Pidge soltaron un suspiro, de veían mejor, como si un peso fuera levantado de sus hombros. Keith se felicitó mentalmente, parecía que todos le habían creído o eso pensó hasta que vio la cara de Lance: seguía igual de seria. Antes siquiera de que Lance pudiera reclamar cualquier cosa la campana sonó y Keith aprovechó para irse a su clase y pensar mejor en cómo hacer su historia más verídica, ¿debería sonreír mientras cuenta si historia de amor de verano? 

Las horas pasaron y Keith pensaba que había averiguado la cruzada perfecta, ni un detective la descubriría, ni si quiera los genios de los programas de crímenes. 

Tan pronto sonó la última campanada tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, no era se huyera pero siempre es mejor perfeccionar los planes, checar dos veces las cosas. 

Mientras iba cruzando las rejas de salida sintió el común peso del brazo de Lance en sus hombros.

-¿Te olvidas de mi o solo me evitas para no decirme la verdad? - No le había creído.

-Lance, sabes bien que yo no soy de huir.- Y antes de que pudiera continuar se vio interrumpido.

-Entonces no lo hagas y dime la verdad, ¿no confías en mi? -

-No, no es eso, es que todo es nuevo, no me lo esperaba, aún sigo procesándolo.- Keith le sonrió, ¿de verdad sería capaz de decirle la verdad? 

-Ya, entiendo. Bueno pues procésalo rápido quieres y no te preocupes, cualquier a se muere por ti. — Acabó con un abrazo y una de esas sonrisas que brillan.

Keith amaba las sonrisas de Lance, todas eran sinceras, hasta las más falsas, y todas igual de bellas; pero estas, estas eran superiores. Parecían que brillaban más que las lámparas más potentes.

Keith estaba seguro de que existía la reencarnación. Y en el pasado al crear las lámparas más potentes todos trataron de igualar la sonrisa de quien fuera que fuera Lance en el pasado. Fracasaron. 

—Sip, así que no te preocupes, no te separarás de mi tan fácil, aún me tienes que soportar por mucho más tiempo.—Lance río ante esto.

Siguieron caminando, Lance hablaba y hablaba, normalmente lo hacía hasta que se acabaran los temas de conversación y cuando eso pasaba, él cantaba. Lance cantaba bien, Keith ya lo había presenciado, pero en estos casos Lance cantaba gritando, cantaba terriblemente mal. Y aunque Lance solo pudiera cantar así de mal, Keith aún lo amaría, porque era la voz de Lance. Además de que se veía tan contento con la sonrisa más grande y risas por todos lados... y su voz. Keith amaba esos momentos, porque eran suyos, sólo con Keith se daba el respiro de cantar mal. 

Ese Lance era de Keith y sólo de Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa, se me olvidó subir este capítulo. Ya solo quedan dos más y se termina la historia, la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada por el final, aún no se que hacer, pero tengo una idea.
> 
> Sin más, en esta temporada de exámenes tómense un respiro, de seguro les va bien a todes, un beso!


	4. Sonríe

—¿Entonces te recojo a las ocho? —

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas de eso y el seguía tirado en la cama. No, no había desperdiciado todo el día en nada, Keith había escrito en un diario, lo había empezado desde que descubrió sus sentimientos. Para ser sinceros a Keith nunca le hubiera llamado la atención escribir en uno, pero ahora que sabía que iba a morir de amor él necesitaba dejar algo, cualquier cosa que rindiera explicaciones y desde ese día hace una semana cada que tenía tiempo libre escribía. Escribía sobre su amor hacia Lance, y cómo fue él y solo él quien toma las riendas de su vida y decidió hacer todo lo que hizo.

¿Podría ser egoísta? Tal vez, pero no me importaba, no iba a molestar a los demás cuando él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía: enamorarse.

También escribió un pequeño relato para cada uno, a su amigos Hunk y Pidge, otro para Shiro y Adam que fueron más como unos padres, para Lance que fue el amor de su vida y su mejor amigo y hasta le escribió a Allura junto a nuevamente Lance para pedirles perdón por lo que su muerte podría causar.

Era una despedida o algo así, le tomo mucho tiempo escribirla, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, no quería irse sin dejarles nada, irse y que se sientan abandonados o solos, ellos no pasarían por eso; Keith trataría de resolver todas las posibles preguntas en ese diario, aunque sean las más tontas, cualquier cosa que pensara lo anotaría ahí, y quizás sería suficiente. Suficiente para alivianar el dolor, o que si se sienten mal tengan un lugar al que recurrir.   
Keith trató de dejar consejos, preguntas con espacios en blanco para que aunque él no esté ahí, puedan hablarle, puso pequeños chistes y anécdotas que no se atrevió a contarles y que sabía que no se atrevería a hacerlo en estos próximos días, si es que le quedaban tantos. 

Lance llegaría pronto, ya casi era la hora de ir a la feria lo que significaría que tendría que levantarse a abrir la puerta. Como algo tan mundano como levantarse de la cama podía aterrarlo tanto, porque sí, Keith tenía miedo. 

Porque, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría para que su amor por Lance sea tan grande que lo mande a volar? ¿Por cuánto tiempo flotaría? ¿Le dolería la presión atmosférica? ¿Y si choca con algún avión antes de explotar? 

Saltó de la cama con los ojos cerrados, esperando que al menos pudiera seguir caminando. Keith deseaba que fuera así, quería seguir caminando al lado de Lance, pasar el poco tiempo que quedaba a su lado, él no quería morir aún, Keith quería ver a Lance, quería verlo casarse y formar esa familia feliz con la que tanto soñaba, Keith quería ser el tío que consintiera a sus hijos, Keith quería vivir. 

No sentía el piso, nada nuevo, pero aún no podía creer que no volvería a sentir la alfombra bajo sus pies, el zacate, la tierra, hasta el dolor de pisar un lego. La gravedad era lo que lo mantenía aún con la habilidad de moverse y tenía miedo porque Keith sabía que si amor crecía a casa segundo. La puerta sonó.

Lance estaba parado del otro lado, tan guapo como siempre, llevaba una camisa azul que le resaltaba los ojos y su piel bronceada, unos jeans y sus tenis, nada del otro mundo, ropa común y corriente y tampoco la más cara; hasta la ropa más sencilla y descuidada se le vería bien a él. Ese era el poder de Lance, hacer que todo se vea de marca, que cualquier o cosa que se ponga, aún sea objetos de cocina para simular sen un guerrero, se le vean fantástico.

—¿Listo? — extendió la mano.

Era común en Lance tomar a la gente de la mano, no importas si fuera su peor enemigo, su papá, amigo, ex o pareja; Lance siempre te tendría de la mano.   
Keith amaba que Lance lo tomara de la mano, lo llevaba siempre corriendo para aguantar el ritmo, pero no importaba, se sentía caliente y querido, como un hogar. Keith encontraba un hogar en las manos de Lance.

Llegaron a la feria, estaba tan colorida, todo tan deslumbrante, se olía la brisa del mar, se escuchaban las olas romperse, todo gritaba Lance. Keith estaba perdido, todo el escenario lo tenía embriagado, estaba hipnotizado y solo podía pensar en su mejor amigo, sentía como se elevaba un poco más, pero qué importaba: él era feliz sintiendo su amor crecer.

—Hey, deja de pensar en tu persona misteriosa. No quiero que explotes antes de que te confieses y mucho menos cuando la respuesta es un sí.— Lance lo sacó de su ensoñación. Si tan solo la respuesta fuera sí.

—Claro, perdón es solo que.—

—No tienes que contarme si no estás listo, no es para que te presiones, pero llevas elevándote ya varios centímetros.— La cara de Lance era preocupación pura, ¿dónde estaba su sonrisa? 

—Calma, ya te dije que me queda mucho por vivir, no te vas a librar de mi tan fácil sharpshooter.— y con esa última frase la luz de su vida regresó. 

Lance y Keith fueron a diferentes juegos, montañas rusas, carritos chocones, láser tag, pistolas, baloncesto, de todo; habían comido hot-dogs, raspados, nieves, algodones de azúcar, palomitas, pizza, ninguno de los dos a sabía cómo habían comido tanto.

Y el tiempo pasaba, pronto llegaría Allura, lo que significaba que Lance lo dejaría solo para irse a su cita con ella. No le molestaba tanto, Keith había tenido su tiempo con él y hasta antes que ella, estaba bien con eso, ¿lo estaba? Claro que le dolía, lo despedazaba por dentro, verlo besarla, como gritaba a los cuatro vientos y frente multitudes su amor por ella importándole poco lo que pensaran de él, Keith quería eso, más que nada en el mundo. 

Pasaron por un estandarte donde Lance se detuvo, Keith lo esperaba mientras compraba otro algodón de azúcar, si no iba a tener esa diabetes a causa de amor, que fuera por azúcar. Ya estaba comiéndolo cuando Lance llega por detrás, abrazándolo, rodeándolo con los brazos y colocando una de sus manos sobre sus ojos. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento chocar en su nuca.

—Abre los ojos.— murmuro contra su oído mientras retiraba la mano. Dos pares de collares y dos de anillos era lo que había frente a él. 

—¿Para Allura? — preguntó mientras giraba y lo encaraba. 

—Para ti, bruto.—

Eran a juego, ambos collares y anillos eran a juego. Dos collares con forma de algodón de azúcar, su comida favorita y los anillos, los anillos eran lo mejor. Dónde los había conseguido no tenía idea porque aquí seguramente no, eran copias exactas de los anillos de Patricio y Bob: ambos dorados con las letras BFF grabadas arriba, con el botón a un lado el cual al oprimirlo revelaban figuritas de ambos Bob y Patricio bailando con la canción de mejores amigos. Podía soñar muy específico, pero lo era, eran LOS ANILLOS, y ahí estaban, frente a él, elegidos por Lance sólo para él, sólo para él.  
Llorar por joyería parecía una nimiedad y sobretodo cuando era algo de fantasía, pero el significado que tenía por detrás, el valor que tenía sentimentalmente, ni todos los diamantes del mundo lo igualaría. Lance le colocó ambos el collar y el anillo y Keith hizo lo mismo, en estos momentos nadie era más feliz que Keith. 

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?— 

Lance le estaba diciendo eso, no era un sueño.

—Te amo.— Era real. 

—También te amo.— Lo dijo, Keith lo había dicho, había puesto sus sentimientos en palabras y se las había dicho a Lance. Sentía que iba a elevarse más, y rezaba porque su amor decidiera esperar aunque sea a qué Lance se volteara antes de elevarse. ¿Cuánto se elevaría? Porque con loq ir acababa de esperar fácil serían metros. Nunca había amado tanto como hoy y mucho menos después de decir esas palabras y de haberlas oído. 

Sonó el timbre de llamada y fue como despertar de un sueño, Keith no quería despertar. Allura había llegado, la sonrisa de Lance lo decía todo.

—¡Keith, Allura ya llegó! ¿Me veo bien, qué opinas?— 

No sabía porqué se preocupaba, siempre se veía bien, siempre. Era la persona más hermosa de este mundo y de los demás si es que habían. Llevaba puesta su sonrisa más brillante y aunque esta vez sea destinada para Allura, lo hacía ver aún mejor.

-Si te vez bien, ahora ve, no la hagas esperar.- Fue lo que salió de sus labios.

Un abrazo rápido y Lance ya se había ido, Keith veía su espalda hacerse chica mientras se iba alejando, yendo hacia su verdadero amor: Allura, no Keith. 

Finalmente sintió sus pies elevarse aún más, ese tirón en su estómago, y lloró. Keith se permitió llorar en ese momento porque sabía que era el final. Lance lo había matado, esas palabras habían sido su perdición y él solo podía agradecer que le hayan dejado despedirse, que le hayan permitido ver a Lance una última vez y que hayan dejado que Lance se fuera para cuando Keith comenzó a elevarse. Sabía que la gente a su alrededor se alejaba, murmuraba y comenzaban a extender sus paraguas, él también lo habría hecho. 

Keith siguió llorando, lloraba de felicidad porque aunque fuera un “te amo” de amigos, él podría decir que fue un “te amo”. Keith sería de los pocos que al morir de la enfermedad del Icaro habían escuchado un te amo dirigido a ellos de la persona especial. Keith estaba en paz. 

Sentía su cuerpo retorcerse, gritar de dolor, ¿cuántos metros había ya subido? Su cuerpo sangraba por dentro, órganos reventándose, era terrible y aún así Keith mantenía la sonrisa. Él sabía que no faltaba mucho, no faltaba mucho para que su cuerpo no resistiera la presión, para que estallara en pedazos y bañara a la ciudad en una lluvia roja y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba elevo su mano y observó su nuevo anillo; sonrió. 

Comenzó a llover, Lance llevaba su paraguas pero odiaba la lluvia roja. Odiaba su significado, alguien moría de amor, no se le hacía justo. Cuando Lance presenció su primera lluvia supó que no había un Dios, pues él no crearía tal enfermedad que matara por amar.  
Tomó a Allura por la cintura y la puso bajo el paraguas, la llevaría a algún estandarte de comida con techo, y cenarían un poco antes de lo previsto mientras se calmaba la lluvia. 

Ya iban a llegar, habían dado la vuelta e irían a por pizza al estandarte donde fue con Keith, la lluvia ya se calmaba y no se habían topado con ninguna pertenencia de la pobre persona, ¿la conocería? 

Había dejado a Allura ya sentada en las mesas, había salido solo para limpiar y cerrar bien el paraguas cuando escucho el sonido del metal chocar contra el suelo. Observó y ahí estaba enseguida suyo, una joya de oro atada a un dedo. Se acercarían la agarraría y se la daría al guardia más cercano, así encontrarían a los familiares rápido y no habría tanta preocupación, temor y duda, regresaría a su cita y tendría una buena noche. Tomó el dedo entre sus manos y vió la joya.

Lance no supó como fue, pero gritó, gritó tan fuerte y no de dolor, estaba llorando y gritando de puro enojo. Salió fuera del techo sin importarle empaparse de la lluvia roja y miró al cielo.

—¡Idiota! ¡Me prometiste que no te morarías! ¡Dijiste que eras correspondido! — y volvió a gritar, gritó hasta desgarrar su garganta, y luego, volvió a gritar. Sintió los brazos de Allura a su alrededor, pero esos no eran los brazos que quería sentir. 

Lance corrió, huyó de la feria aferrándose a la extremidad, corrió tropezándose dose, cayéndose cada pocos pasos y cortándose las rodillas. De pronto Lance no era un muchacho de 19 años, volvía a ser un chiquillo de 6 que se cortaba las rodillas, que lloraba con manos y rodillas ensangrentadas y que iba directo al orfanato para ver a Keith y que lo curara, no importaba si no lo hacía bien. 

Lance corrió a casa de Keith y cuando llegó y nadie respondía cayó al suelo, no había nadie que lo curara, nadie a quien contarle sus historias de aventuras, no había nadie. 

Toda su vida siempre estuvo ahí, nunca hubo un momento donde Keith no estuviera, ¿que sería de su vida ahora? ¿Cómo seguiría adelante? El universo podía no saberlo aún, pero al llevarse a Keith lo habían matado a él. 

Odiaba la enfermedad de Icaro porque se centraba en un tipo de amor, Lance amaba a Allura románticamente, pero amaba aún más a Keith. Para Lance Keith era su todo, todo mundo lo sabía excepto el mismo Keith, y ahora que no estaba, ¿qué seguía? 

Keith siempre fue y será la persona que más ame, la persona a la que su persona y alma pertenezcan, ¿qué haría sin él?

No dejo de llorar, ni de gritar, la misma pregunta rondando su cabeza: ¿por qué, por qué, por qué? 

Lance despertó con el cuerpo adolorido, frente a la puerta de un departamento vacío y los recuerdos del día e ayer regresaron, ya no había lágrimas, la garganta le ardía, y no sabía ni qué hacer, debía esperar a que llegara alguien, irse a su casa, llamar a sus amigos, hablarle a Shiro y Adam... recordó a Allura, la había dejado abandonada en la feria, ya después hablaría con ella. 

Lance se dirigió a su casa y durmió, no habló con nadie, no dió explicaciones, sólo o salía para comer y tampoco recibió visitas. Lance estuvo así por los siguientes tres días. 

El funeral. ¿Se le podía llamar así? No había cuerpo por enterrar, solo pequeñas partes que fueron incineradas, cenizas en un tarro y una placa que sería sólo para tener un lugar al cual acudir, un lugar donde llorar. Shiro y Adam estaban destrozados, habían perdido a quien fue como un hijo para ellos, alguien a quien vieron crecer, caerse y levantarse, se suponía que lo verían casarse, ambos lo llevarían al altar, lo verían ser feliz y tener una familia. A ambos le habían robado a su hijo, porque eso era lo que Keith significaba para ellos, Keith era su niño y se los habían quitado. 

Lance no dijo nada, no lloró , no gritó, solo estaba parado ahí, el viento sacudía su cabello y a veces llegaba con tanta fuerza que lo movía de un lado a otro haciendo que se tambaleara, no importaba. Lance que siempre se veía bien estaba demacrado, llevaba ojeras, había bajado de peso, su piel no brillaba y lo peor, no llevaba ni una sonrisa, ni si quiera una mueca. Vacío. 

El funeral terminó, habría una comida en casa de Shiro y Adam, sólo los más cercanos asistirían, él, Pidge, Hunk y Allura. No había hablado con Allura desde ese día. La casa era linda, sencilla, hogareña, había fotos de Keith en distintas partes, desde un pequeño gruñón hasta el joven que era, en la mayoría acompañado por Lance y en otras con sus padres. No podía estar aquí, todo le recordaba a él, era demasiado para él, sentía que se ahogaba, no respiraba.

-¿Lance? - Shiro estaba parado frente a él, no era nada de Keith pero se parecía tanto. 

Lance no respondió pero lo siguió fuera de la sala hasta el segundo piso, estaban en la habitación de visitas y agradecía por eso, no sabía si aguantaría entrar a la antigua habitación de Keith, en la que habían tenido tantas aventuras. 

—Adam y yo creemos que deberías tenerlo.— Shiro le puso un libro en las manos, un diario y salió del cuarto. 

Lance sólo leyó la primera página ese día, el primer párrafo y pudo sonreír, se aferraría a ese diario, lo leería y lo volvería a leer las veces necesarias para sentirlo junto a él, con la ayuda de ese diario, de Keith saldría adelante. Lance le hizo una promesa a Keith, no importaba cuánto tardara él, Lance McClain, volvería a sonreír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo, habrá un final alternativo entonces no se preocupen.   
> ¿Cómo están después de esto? ¿Les gustó?
> 
> Sí, me convertí en lo que juré destruir. 
> 
> Una disculpa por la tardanza pero estaba sufriendo mientas lo escribía.


	5. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final alternativo para que no lloren

Lance sintió un malestar, le pasaba de vez en cuando, normalmente cuando Keith se enfermaba o metía en peleas,él decía que era como un sexto sentido, una señal del universo para decirle que Keith y él estaban destinados. 

A Lance le gustaba Keith, sabía que era su amor de verdad, el amor más puro en la tierra, pero no era correspondido. Él había salido con Allura, también le gustaba y era recíproco, ella sabía de sus sentimientos, sabía que él amaba a más de una persona y estaba bien con eso, lo apoyaba en todo y estaba agradecido de ella.

Lance dió media vuelta y regresó, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, sus pulmones ardían pero no dejó de correr. Podía parecer un tonto, preocupándose por Keith gracias a solo un sentimiento, pero él era un tonto por Keith. Keith lo volvía loco, hacía que no pensara y si su presentimiento era real no dejaría que Keith, la persona que amaba, se sintiera mal. 

Había llegado, sentía su prevención pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Lance sintió gotas en los hombros y asustado miró al cielo, ahí, a unos metros estaba Keith, temblando, llorando y aún así con una sonrisa. ¿Quién era la horrible persona que no había aceptado a Keith? 

—¡Keith! ¿¡Quién demonios es la persona!?

Keith solo sonrió y desde lo más profundo de su ser gritó: 

—Tú

Todo este tiempo era él mismo el afortunado, estuvo noches mandándole odio por aún no aceptar a Keith y no se dio cuenta que se trataba de él.

—¡Te amo!

Solo vió a Keith negar, verlo susurrar el nombre de Allura y volvió a gritarle:

—¡Te amo a ti bruto! ¡No hay persona que ame más en este mundo que no seas tú, así que baja de una vez y bésame! 

Keith estaba atónito, todo este tiempo el pudo haberse confesado y sería correspondido, todas las veces que Lance le decía que cualquiera lo amaría, que esa persona era la más suertuda... Lance.  
Keith sintió cómo el dolor paraba, como la gravedad lo jalaba poco a poco y antes de tocar el suelo sintió como caía a los brazos de Lance, no pasó ni un segundo cuando ya se estaban besando.

Su primer beso.

Era el beso más lindo, con todo el cuidado y amor del mundo, Lance sostenía la cara de Keith como si se tratase de lo más frágil de este mundo, y Keith sólo disfrutaba de su sueño hecho realidad.

Ese beso fue el inicio de muchos, de la relación más empalagosa de todas, de la pareja más feliz. Lance y Keith estaban juntos finalmente y no dejarían que nada los volviera a separar, ni siquiera ellos mismos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí, esto es un adiós. Espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Un beso!

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno este fue el primer capítulo, la verdad es que ya llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir esta historia y ahora que estoy de vacaciones dije “mi momento ha llegado”.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado. Kuddos y comentarios son bienvenidos.
> 
> Un beso a todos.


End file.
